


force sensitive

by loonyloopy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopy/pseuds/loonyloopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so, my mate scullyssahnequarkbroetchen and I talked a lot about this... and she wrote me a one shot about it and I did too *lol* Finn is force sensitive and it shows in quite the spectacular manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	force sensitive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scullyssahnequarkbroetchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyssahnequarkbroetchen/gifts).



Finn wasn't used to councils. 

Even after the months, he'd spent with the resistence their meetings made him sweat. Too much noise, too much talking. Voicing his opinion had never been of much use in the First Order. They sat around a huge table, different races, different languages, all translated via technology, and Finn tried not being overwhelmed with it. Leia explained their next movements, who she had chosen even while still grieving. She was so brave and fierce and Finn wished that he could somehow help her.

Finn had slept badly during the last nights and spent long hours with staring at the ceiling, sometimes at Poe, who couldn't be woken by anything. He was seated opposite of him now and making eye contact from time to time. His mouth was made for that famous half-smile of his, only the right corner of his lips would move and there would be a dangerous glint in his eyes. Finn's thoughts started to drift, naturally. How could they not? He remembered their first encounter, the awkward touches, tugging at clothing and kissing. He'd never been that close to anyone. Contact of that sort wasn't allowed in the First Order. They were made to kill, not to love, not to touch and enjoy passion. It had been awkward and draining, but Poe was patient. And gentle. Finn remembered his fingers and the way they'd moved in unison. There had been small grunts and groans and they'd nearly fallen off the bed, because it was too small.

As of now, Poe started to flinch. The color was high on his cheeks and he looked very uncomfortable. He shifted around on his chair and was not listening any longer. Biting his lip, Poe's hands were clenched and there was sweat on his brow. He'd never seen the other man so distraught. He wouldn't meet Finn's gaze, but excused himself and left very quickly. What was wrong? Worry settled in his stomach and he had to force himself to not stand up right now.

Leia eyes locked with his, smiled, and her voice was soft. She always saw right through him.

“You can follow him, Finn. We're finished for now.” Hopefully she wouldn't ask too many questions later. 

He found Poe in the hangar, awkwardly crouched in the corner and quietly talking to himself. The pilot's hair looked tousled and his shoulders hunched. Finn's touched his back.

“Is everything alright?”

Poe hung his head and his voice was more more a whisper than anything else and she still faced the wall instead of him.

“Finn... yes... oh god. Yes. Can I have a moment?”

“Did I do...?

“No. No. It's” Sighing Poe turned around and Finn saw why he'd fled.

“OOOOOH.” Even the loose trousers couldn't hide the very prominent erection. His cock was hard and pressed against the fabric and seemingly not going anywhere. Poe's olive skin had a permanent red tinge and Finn couldn't really look away. It was an impressive sight.

“I don't know. I looked at you and then there were those pictures in my head and I felt your fingers and more of you and I just.” He shrugged. “I just hope that no one has noticed it.”

“No, they kept staring at the star chart, not at your crotch.” Why was his throat suddenly so very dry? He'd seen that cock, touched it. Ah. No. NO. Bad brain. Finn pressed his lips together and focused on Poe's face, which was far more innocent than the bulge in his trousers. 

“To be honest, I kinda let my mind wander and well, you're were the first one I thought of.” There was the familiar smirk, too confident, too handsome. 

“That was to be expected. I mean, I'm very pretty.”

Finn rolled his eyes.

“You are.”

But this was strange. Finn had never experienced such a connection. Was their bond that strong? He'd asked Leia later and in private, when no one could overhear such a conversation, because maybe, just maybe, he also had a connection to the force? It wasn't that unusual, especially after the latest events, after Rey and their fight against the darkness. Maybe his years serving General Hux and Captain Phasma had suppressed his talents? Finn's head was starting to ache with the possibilities. 

Poe was suddenly close, ending his rational thoughts.

“Maybe we should take this to somewhere else? I doubt that it'll go away on its own and I could take a hand or two.”

Finn groaned. And followed.


End file.
